Cancer is the leading cause of death in the United States for individuals in between the ages of forty and seventy-nine. In the United States alone, approximately 1,500 people die each day as a result of cancer. As such, there is a compelling need to develop new therapeutic strategies and methods for early detection and prognosis to improve treatment outcomes and overall patient survival.